Róże
by Miyomi
Summary: Walentynki są czasem szczególnym. Szczególnie oczekiwanym, niezależnie od tego, czy jest się samotnym czy nie. Ta atmosfera towarzyszy również i personifikacjom, które dochowują rokrocznie swoich tradycji. Zbiór krótkich opowiadań, pozornie niepowiązanych ze sobą.
1. Chapter 1

Tradycją dla Belli było coroczne pieczenie czekoladowych wypieków. Rokrocznie w okolicach 14 lutego jej apartament był przesycony rozkosznym zapachem babeczek, ciasteczek albo gofrów, który sączył się przez drzwi do długich, nowoczesnych korytarzy na jej piętrze.  
Mieszkanie w tym dniu lśniło czystością tak, jakby miało oczekiwać gościa, lecz poza tym niewiele znaczącym faktem (przecież żyć w czystości można zawsze) i aromatem ciasta w każdym kącie skromnych 90 metrów kwadratowych, nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby Belgia szykowała się do spotkania. Wszystkie mniej lub bardziej oficjalne suknie były nienagannie powieszone w sterylnej, nowoczesnej szafie. Buty i torebki zresztą też tam spoczywały.  
Z rozgłośni radiowej nadawano jakieś przesłodzone piosenki dla zakochanych, a między nimi mężczyzna o niskim, namiętnym głosie opowiadał jakieś niewiele znaczące anegdotki o walentynkach. Bella nie słuchała. Radio grało, by grało.  
Tak szczerze – jeśli ktoś nie może spędzać tego święta z kimkolwiek, bo skomplikowane i tajne ustawy mu tego zabraniają, to czy ten ktoś chciałby słuchać, że tego właśnie dnia tyle a tyle procent społeczeństwa odwiedza kina, kawiarnie albo wesołe miasteczka, a młodzi kawalerzy wydają miliony euro na róże dla swoich wybranek?  
No właśnie.  
Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.  
Za szesnaście piąta.  
Belgia wyłączyła piekarnik i uchyliła drzwiczki, by babeczki mogły troszkę „pooddychać", jak to zwykła mówić, zanim wyjmie je na dobre i zacznie dekorować. Nie wiedziała, dla kogo to robi rokrocznie, ale lubiła uśmiechać się do swoich wypieków. Wydawały jej się wtedy jeszcze bardziej udane.  
„Dla siebie. Uwielbiam babeczki." tłumaczyła sobie w myślach. Tak, jakby potrzebowała zapewniać się o tym nieustannie.  
Za piętnaście piąta.  
Ding dong.  
„Jak w zegarku", pomyślała Bella. Akurat skończyła zdejmować fartuch i rzuciła go niedbale na fotel. Robiła tak co roku. „A co tam? Zaraz i tak go z powrotem założę", uśmiechała się sama do siebie.  
Kierując się do drzwi chwyciła z półki specjalnie odliczone drobne na napiwek – 5 euro. Wiedziała już, kto, lub raczej co czeka za drzwiami, ale dla pewności (bo nigdy pewna nie była) zajrzała przez wizjer.  
Otworzyła kurierowi drzwi. Ten, jak co roku, wydukał jakieś walentynkowe życzenia, wręczył kwiaty, a ona mu w zamian wręczyła napiwek. Grzecznościowa wymiana uśmiechów, żartobliwe uwagi posłańca, że fajnie by było, gdyby tajemniczy wielbiciel się w końcu ujawnił (bo to już tyle lat) i zamknięcie drzwi na zamek.  
Belgia nigdy się nie dowiadywała, od kogo rokrocznie dostawała bukiet 7 nabrzmiałych czerwienią róż. Co prawda miała jakieś podejrzenia, ale litości. Ile razy można oskarżać Francję o jakąkolwiek formę manifestowania swoich uczuć do świata z tego tylko powodu, że jest romantykiem? Wiedziała tylko, że to dla tego tajemniczego kogoś piekła obdarzane najpiękniejszymi uśmiechami babeczki, gofry i ciasta czekoladowe, które ostatecznie zjadała sama narzekając losowo wybranej żeńskiej personifikacji, że będzie gruba, jeśli nie pójdzie na odwyk od czekolady i jej pochodnych.


	2. Chapter 2

Tradycją dla Ludwiga jest nieobchodzenie Walentynek. 14 luty – niemalże dzień jak co dzień.  
Punktualnie o siódmej wstaje. Przez następną godzinę ćwiczy w rytm znienawidzonej, monotonnej muzyki rodem z najgorszych dyskotek – w końcu on, Republika Federalna Niemiec, nie może sobie pozwolić na utratę kondycji! Później bierze prysznic, by nie działać odpychająco na wszystkie obecne istoty żywe, włączając w to nieliczne w jego mieszkaniu roślinki – jakiś kaktus oglądający świat ze sterylnie czystego parapetu, miniaturowy aloes ozdabiający szklany stolik do kawy albo hortensje - pięknie kwitnące na balkonie.  
Wszystko perfekcyjnie zaplanowane, od ilości porannej kawy w filiżance, aż po długość liści lub łodyg. „Zorganizowany Niemiec, to szczęśliwy Niemiec", mawiał sobie.  
Ludwig nie lubił, kiedy coś burzyło tą harmonię. Oj, bardzo nie lubił. Czuł się wtedy jak dziecko, któremu zburzono jego ukochaną wieżyczkę z klocków, budowaną długo i w pocie czoła.  
A akurat tego nieszczęsnego 14 lutego co roku pojawiała się dysharmonia w wystroju mieszkania i jego szczegółowym planie dnia. Od tej reguły nie było wyjątków.  
Z tej przyczyny w Walentynki nigdy nie ćwiczył o siódmej rano. Budził się całe dwadzieścia minut później, jadł śniadanie - dwa tosty z kiełbasą (ze zwęgloną skórką i lekko surowym mięsem w środku) oraz filiżanka kawy z mlekiem (zawartość tłuszczu – 2,0%) i jedną łyżeczką brązowego cukru - mył się przez równo trzynaście minut, suszył się przez jedną, a ubierał przez następne cztery. Co roku ubierał śnieżnobiałą koszulę i swoje najlepsze jeansy, perfumował się tymi samymi, drogimi perfumami. Później zdążał tylko podlać kaktusa, kiedy zegar z kukułką wybijał godzinę ósmą niemalże równo z pukaniem do drzwi.  
Ten stres, te nerwy. W każde walentynki dokładnie o tej godzinie zjawiała się przyczyna całego zamieszania w życiu Niemca – wszak żeby później przestawić się na ponowne wstawanie punktualnie o siódmej potrzebował zazwyczaj tygodnia, a po pierwszych dniach porannych ćwiczeń miał zakwasy w miejscach, o których istnieniu zazwyczaj nie ma się pojęcia, na przykład w czubku czwartego palca lewej stopy. Ludwig wziął głęboko wdech i podszedł do drzwi, które otworzył bez zastanowienia.  
Kolejna zmiana – nowy kurier w poczcie kwiatowej. Zazwyczaj subtelną, wręcz purpurową różę wręczała mu Karin – licealistka, a później studentka architektury krajobrazu. Niska, lekko przy kości, ale z roześmianą twarzą i pięknymi oczami mówiła: „Świetnie pan wygląda.", „Nic a nic się pan nie postarzał przez ten rok.", „Naprawdę nie wie pan, kto może być tą tajemniczą wielbicielką?".  
„Niestety, w tym roku się nie ujawniła." kłamał. Przypuszczał, że jest nią, a właściwie nim, Feliciano. Czuł to w kościach, wszystkie możliwe instynkty i zmysły mu to podpowiadały. Nie mogło być inaczej. Ech, ten Włoch... Kiedy on się nauczy, że pewnych rzeczy po prostu nie należy robić? To, że w Niemczech zobaczył paradę równości, nie oznacza, że są parą, na litość boską! Czy ten Lovino nie mógłby się choć raz na coś przydać i wyperswadować własnemu bratu, że pewnych rzeczy po prostu robić nie wypada?!  
Przynajmniej tego roku nie dochodziło do nieszczerej konwersacji budzącej wewnętrzną sprzeczność w umyśle Ludwiga - bo przecież z drugiej strony na Feliciano nie można się złościć.  
Karin w zeszłym roku skończyła studia i obecnie pracuje w jednym z licznych biur projektowych w Berlinie. Siłą rzeczy róży przynieść nie mogła.  
Zamiast niej w drzwiach stał 15-letni chłopak. Trochę za chudy, zbyt piegowaty, co nie pasowało do roztrzepanych, brązowych włosów.  
- Z serdecznymi życzeniami od tajemniczej wielbicielki. - powiedział niechętnie wręczając różę. Widać, że to go trochę onieśmielało. Pewnie myślał, że tylko kobiety dostają kwiaty – trochę się młody przeliczył. Ludwig dał młodemu pierwszą lepszą monetę, którą miał w kieszeni i zamknął drzwi.  
Róża spoczęła na swoim stałym miejscu – w szklanym, prostym wazonie wypełnionym wodą do połowy, na czarnej komodzie, obok zdjęć jego przyjaciół.  
Iluzoryczna harmonia, która zastąpiła porządek dnia codziennego.


	3. Chapter 3

Walentynkową tradycją dla Ivana zostało barykadowanie się w piwnicy jego domu. Jakkolwiek to nie brzmi, tak właśnie jest.  
Przygotowania do tego święta rozpoczynają się już tydzień wcześniej, kiedy wybiera się on do najbliższego supermarketu w celu zakupienia zapasów żywnościowych mających wystarczać co najmniej na tydzień (włączając w to wódkę, by nie pamiętać ewentualnego niekorzystnego obrotu zdarzeń). Następnie udaje się do sklepu budowniczego zlokalizowanego w szarej, przestronnej hali z blaszanym dachem, gdzie nabywa takie artykuły, jak na przykład drzwi pancerne najnowszej generacji albo grube deski i gwoździe wystarczające do kompletnego zasłonięcia wąskich okienek.  
Następnego dnia przenosi wszystkie te rzeczy z salonu, gdzie przez noc uniemożliwiały wydostanie się do kuchni czy łazienki, co z natury było dość problematyczne, do sutereny. Zawsze zaczyna od wyrzucenia tego, co się nazbierało przez cały rok. Znajduje takie rzeczy jak matrioszki, które miał komuś dać, ale ciągle zapominał, starą, stłuczoną zastawę stołową albo liczne kartki świąteczne, które z niewiadomych powodów Alfred zawsze przysyła we wręcz hurtowych ilościach. Dziwny człowiek. Jakby nie mógł wysłać jednej...  
Gdy w pomieszczeniu udaje mu się zaprowadzić już jako taki porządek, co trwa zazwyczaj dwa dni i pół nocy, Ivan przystępuje do zakładania nowych drzwi w miejsce, które już wcześniej przygotował. Ich konstrukcję zna już na pamięć – tradycja tradycją, ale jakieś korzyści z tego odnosi. Już zawsze będzie wiedział, jak się wkłada w ramy każde wrota. Problem w tym, że poza 14 lutym jeszcze ta wiedza mu się nie przydała.  
I może lepiej, żeby tak zostało?  
13 lutego zabija okna zakupionymi deskami i znosi całe jedzenie. Tego dnia zasypia na skrzypiącym, spróchniałym łóżku polowym, pod grubą warstwą drapiących koców. Drzwi są już zamknięte.  
Gdy się budzi, tykanie zegara wręcz dudni w jego głowie. Z jednego, nieszczelnie zabitego okna dobiega światło, po którym wnosi, że słońce już dawno wzeszło. Zresztą, nie potrzebuje tego, by wiedzieć, jaka jest pora dnia. Zza drzwi dobiega cichy, acz mocny zgrzyt drapania o metal, czasem jakieś mocniejsze uderzenie wskazujące na desperację osoby będącej po drugiej stronie. Ponadto czasem do pomieszczenia docierają co głośniejsze, mocno przytłumione jęki Białorusi.  
- Braciszkuuu~ Dziś jest nasz...! - udaje mu się raz wyłowić zza zgrzytów, które po chwili znów pochłonęły żałosne zawodzenie dziewczyny. - ...go razem, braciszku!  
Nie wyrywało go to już ze snu – tutaj jest bezpieczny, a skowyt i pisk paznokci pocieranych o metal - ledwo słyszalne. Jedyny problem polega na tym, że co roku nowe drzwi trzeba wyrzucić... Takie straty.  
„Do diaska, czy ten cholerny Litwin nie mógłby czegoś z nią zrobić?" myśli każdego roku. „Nie mógłby jej zaprosić na kawę w walentynki, albo coś...?"  
Na delikatnie przekrzywionej półce stoi zawsze kilka butelek z trunkiem i dyskretny, niewidoczny dla niewtajemniczonych kieliszek. Po kilku godzinach Ivan zawsze się poddaje i opróżnia najpierw powoli, a później już coraz bardziej efektywnie wszystkie naczynia. Zanim jednak to robi, cierpliwie czeka, aż usłyszy charakterystyczne pukanie w okienko z luką, które jakby wisi obok zagraconego, zakurzonego regału.  
Minuty coraz bardziej się dłużyły tamtego roku, jak każdego innego, kiedy głuchy huk uderzeń się nasilał, a częstotliwość jego występowania sukcesywnie rosła. Czasami, gdy zamek jest wadliwy, albo drzwi słabsze niż powinny, Natalii udaje się dostać do sutereny. Zazwyczaj jednak chłopak jest wtedy tak pijany, że nic nie pamięta. Nie chce pamiętać.  
Dwa puknięcia. Przerwa. Trzy puknięcia. Przerwa. Puknięcie.  
Ivan podchodzi do luki w oknie zza której wygląda już pulchna, uśmiechnięta staruszka w różowym fartuchu. W dłoniach trzyma skromną, białą różyczkę i wiklinowy koszyk. Nie można jednak zobaczyć, co jest w środku przez narzuconą, wzorzystą serwetkę.  
- To od tajemniczej wielbicielki... - zaczyna i wręcza mu kwiat przez lukę. Mówi ciepłym, spokojnym szeptem - od lat obserwuje zmagania Ivana i jego siostry. Dodatkowo wyjmuje z koszyka dwie, jeszcze ciepłe bułki i słoik z powidłami. - ...a to na poprawę humoru.  
W odpowiedzi chłopak się tylko uśmiecha. Ma szczerą nadzieję, że podarek nie jest od dziewczyny, która właśnie stoi za drzwiami i próbuje je za wszelką cenę zniszczyć. Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie widział innego racjonalnego wytłumaczenia, dla którego ta kobieta jeszcze żyje. No chyba że jest tak niesłychanie sprawna, iż potrafi znikać tak szybko, jak się pojawia.  
Staruszka wstaje i odchodzi równie szybko, jak przyszła.  
Róża leży na podłodze obok łóżka. Ivan nigdy nie bierze wazonu do sutereny, chce, by kwiat umarł szybko i stosunkowo bezboleśnie.  
Odkąd roślina była w pomieszczeniu, głuchy łomot stał się głośniejszy i coraz bardziej nie do zniesienia.  
On otwiera pierwszą butelkę wódki.


	4. Chapter 4 - Final

Walentynki ulubionym świętem Francisa niezaprzeczalnie oraz nieodwołalnie są. W związku z tym właśnie dniem ma on kilka mniejszych i większych tradycji, których dotrzymania skrzętnie dopilnowuje.  
Dokładnie miesiąc wcześniej, 14 stycznia, mężczyzna udaje się do małej kwiaciarni, jakby wciśniętej między liczne domy na przedmieściach Paryża, a wąskie uliczki. Szyld nad szklanymi drzwiami głosi do dziś wyblakłymi, brązowymi literami: „Boutique de Fleuriste", a pod nimi wygrawerowano na drewnianej, spróchniałej tabliczce nazwisko właścicielki – Carmouche. Przed wejściem zazwyczaj ustawiano liczne wazony z kwiatami, które tworzyły istny melanż kolorów i zapachów, jednakże nie w styczniu. Zimą rośliny mogły zamarznąć lub zostać uszkodzone przez wiatr, deszcz i śnieg. W konsekwencji ostre barwy róż czy intensywne, wręcz mdłe wonie lilii przeniesiono do skromnego pomieszczenia, gdzie musiały się dzielić przestrzenią z roślinami, które zwyczajowo już były tam umiejscawiane.  
Wszystko intensywnie kwitło, więc gdy Francis zamknął za sobą drzwi do kwiaciarni trącając nimi dzwonek nad jego głową, jego nozdrza uderzył przesłodzony aromat.  
Zza wielkiej kępy amarylisów i chryzantem rozsypanych na blacie wyjrzała niska, rumiana staruszka z kwiecistą chustą na głowie.  
- Witam, _madame_ Carmouche. - kobieta odpowiedziała ciepłym uśmiechem i zaproponowała filiżankę herbaty.  
- Więc co pana do mnie sprowadza, _monsieur_ Bonnefoy? - zapytała pogodnie stawiając przed nim kubek z parującym napojem.  
I tak jest każdego roku.  
„Co pana do mnie sprowadza?".  
„A może napije się pan herbaty?".  
„Niech pan oceni, który bukiet ładniejszy, bo sama nie umiem wybrać.".  
„Widział pan ostatnio jakiś ciekawy film, _monsieur_ Bonnefoy?".  
Francis zawsze przesiaduje u pani Lou Carmouche kilka godzin, zanim ostatecznie złoży zamówienie. Przy okazji omówi politykę, aktualne trendy w modzie, kinematografii i lokalne plotki.  
Czasem między nimi przemyka także jej najmłodsza córka – Maribel. Niegdyś panienka, studentka na Sorbonie, dziś już dojrzała kobieta, samotna matka bliźniaków, pomaga matce w pracy, a jej pojawienie zawsze oznaczało dla Francisa koniec pogaduszek.  
No cóż.. On i Maribel nigdy nie pałali do siebie sympatią. Tak to jest, jeśli dla kogoś liczy się tylko praca.  
Pomimo ogromu pieniędzy wydanych na liczne kwiaty, on nigdy niczego nie żałuje. Pani Carmouche zawsze z radością przyjmuje gigantyczne zamówienie i przystępuje do jego realizacji. Francis jej ufa – wie, że zawsze dopnie wszystko na ostatni guzik, a przesyłki trafią do adresatów zawsze o tej samej porze. Nie wnikał, jak ona to robiła.  
Nie zamawia przecież kwiatów dla każdego państwa – wie, że to by nie miało sensu. On tylko pomaga zakochanym się zjednoczyć. Przecież chyba każdy wie, co Białoruś czuje do swojego brata. Przecież nie bez powodu od kilku lat Antonio wyżalał się przyjacielowi przez telefon, gdy ten na drugiej linii miał zapłakaną Bellę niemogącą się pogodzić z wieściami niesionymi przez coraz to nowsze plotki o romansie Hiszpana z bratem Feliciano. A ta niemalże wieczna „przyjaźń" Feliksa i Erzsebet, przekomarzanie się Alfreda z Arthurem czy „małżeństwo" Tino i Berwalda...  
Miłość.  
Francis wszędzie widzi miłość.  
To jego tradycja – wysyłanie kwiatów. Wie, że dzięki temu uszczęśliwia innych, czuje to w kościach, w walentynkowym, mroźnym powietrzu. Daje nadzieję Belli, zaskakuje Kiku, a przy tym drażni Arthura rozśmieszając samego siebie. I to nic, że co roku wieczorem odbiera telefony i smsy, które oskarżają go o infantylne żarty i przesadę w swoim postępowaniu.  
Jeśli pogoda na to pozwala, 14 lutego wybiera się nad Sekwanę. Pod drzewami, wtedy ogołoconymi z liści, stoi drewniana, spróchniała ławka. Stara, zapomniana, z wystruganym serduszkiem, a w nim inicjałami zakochanej pary. Prawdopodobnie nie są już razem, być może nawet jedno z nich już nie żyje. Przypadki chodzą po ludziach.  
Francis zawsze siadał w tym samym miejscu, nie zasłaniając i tak słabo widocznego dowodu miłości młodych. Z tego miejsca doskonale widział wieżę Eiffla.  
Ach, Paryż, piękny Paryż. Miasto zakochanych, których tego dnia na ulicach było mnóstwo. Park, kino, muzeum, albo zwykły spacer, wyprawa do kawiarni. A nade wszystko wieczorny rejs na wodach Sekwany. Francis uwielbiał oglądać piękne sceny z życia w tak pięknym otoczeniu, jakim jest jego stolica.  
Tego roku było tak samo. Na niebie ani jednej chmurki, ostatnio nieco przyprószyło śniegiem, a słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi. Wieża powoli zaczynała się rozświetlać i błyskać, mężczyzna siedział w lekko wytartym, eleganckim płaszczu z papierowym kubkiem kawy i croissantem zawiniętym w papierową chusteczkę.  
Ujrzał w którymś momencie małą dziewczynkę, mogła mieć 7, góra 8 lat. Włosy ciemne, w nieładzie, pod rozpiętą kurtką rozciągnięty, błękitny sweter. W dłoni trzymała koszyk z kwiatami, chyba stokrotkami, a drugą wyciągała je i wręczała przechodniom. Niektórzy brali, inni nie, co bardzo ją smuciło.  
W końcu podeszła do Francisa z ręką sztywno wyciągniętą w jego kierunku. Mężczyzna wziął co prawda kwiat, ale czuł, że musi się jej jakoś odwdzięczyć. W końcu wydaje się być takim drobnym dzieckiem...  
Z bliska dostrzegł dziury w spodniach, plamy na swetrze i zadrapania na szyi. Pomyślał, że musi pochodzić z jednej z tych biednych rodzin, a rozdawanie stokrotek w walentynki to jej praca.  
Już miała odejść, kiedy chwycił ją za ramię.  
- Przepraszam, ale czy _mademoiselle_ nie jest przypadkiem głodna? - zapytał bez ogródek. Widział, jak dziecko przełknęło ślinę i walczyło z pokusą. Rodzice zapewne nauczyli ją nie ufać nieznajomym, ale instynkt... instynkt nakazywał jej co innego. W końcu kiwnęła głową. Francis rozejrzał się szybko i ujrzał na najbliższym skrzyżowaniu budkę z tostami. - Poczekasz tu na mnie chwilę?  
Nieznacznie kiwnęła głową, więc udał się na róg dwóch wąskich uliczek, gdzie zakupił dwie grzanki z serem i kubek herbaty.  
- Dziękuję. - powiedziała cicho, gdy ofiarowano jej jedzenie. Jadła w milczeniu, delektując się każdym pojedynczym kęsem i każdym, nawet najgorętszym łykiem.  
A Francis czuł się szczęśliwy, że w ten wyjątkowy dzień może pomóc jeszcze jednej, zagubionej duszyczce.  
Zachmurzyło się. Chyba będzie padać.


End file.
